Who's Your Daddy?
by USholder
Summary: Everyone thought they knew who Hugo's father was, but were they right? *I don't know how I feel about this story. I like it but it's kind of horrible at the same time. Either way, I think it's a fun read so you should try it out!


"I don't know what's so important, Hermione, but you don't have to run up the stairs so fast." George puffed from a few stairs behind her. " I never knew you and Ron's house had this many stairs."

She laughed and reached back for his hand. He relished the feeling, thinking back to those wonderful months they spent together almost ten years ago.

He'd loved the brunette muggleborn for as long as he could remember knowing her. She had been hurt from her husband's constant 'business' trips. Everyone knew that Ron didn't need to be gone as often as he was but no one wanted a big scandal (or become the target of the youngest Weasley boy's usually drunken temper).

Some may say that George had taken advantage of the girl but she had loved him too, in her own way. However, she had broken the affair off soon after she realized she had become pregnant with Hugo. George had always assumed that Ron had come back to her fully and she didn't want to ruin her marriage any longer.

They reached the top of the stairs and stopped before the door to the master bedroom. George raised his eyebrow at the lovely witch before him and slowly reached out to her waist; hoping, _praying_, that she still wanted him as much as he wanted her. She swatted his hand away with a grin.

"No, I have something else to show you." She opened the door and pushed him inside. The redhead faltered and looked around only to find his nephew sitting on the bed with his muggle comic books spread around him.

"Hiya Uncle George!" The young boy chirped at him. George looked around at Hermione Who smiled and walked to her bed. She pulled her son off the bed and brought him to stand in front of the surviving Weasley twin.

"George, I know you and Hugo have met before but I wanted to introduce you again. This is your son." The nine-year-old looked up at the much taller man and George almost fell to the floor. He took the young boy's face in his hands.

"He's… He's my son?" Before Hermione could speak in the affirmative, a door downstairs was burst open.

"The one time he decides to show up early," She muttered under her breath. George didn't hear the words over the thundering of his younger brother fumbling up the stairs to the master bedroom. His brunette witch hissed at him. "_Hide_."

George jumped behind the open closet door and waited as the bedroom door was thrown open.

"Honey, I'm home." Ron Weasley slurred his words, clearly drunk.

"I thought you told me that you were going to stop drinking, Ronald." His wife placed her hands on her hips and sent him a sneer.

"Codswallop. I never said that." Hermione rolled her eyes at the man and motioned for Hugo to leave the room. He gathered his comics and started for the door before he tripped over a pile of his supposed father's things.

Hugo looked down at the tumbled-over pile of Quidditch magazines, fear running over his features as his 'father' drunkenly comes to the realization that his things have been mussed up. The fat redhead raised his fist at the small boy but she pushed him out of the way.

"Don't you dare," She snarled. "Don't you dare touch my son."

"He...He made me angry." Came the drunken slur. His slight wife was quaking in anger. It was all George could do to not defend her and the boy cowering behind her.

"I don't care if he set fire to the house. You. Will. Not. Touch. Him." Hermione spat out every word. "If you have to hit someone, hit me. Not some poor defenceless child."  
"He's my son, I can do whatever I want to him." Ron tried to push Hermione out of the way but she held her ground.

"No, he's not your son. Keep your hands off." Hermione reached back to grab her son's hand while Ron was stuck in shock. She carefully edged around her drunken husband. She hoped that George was smart enough to leave. "We're going to go now and we'll not come back. When Rose returns from Hogwarts, she'll be staying with us and won't be seeing you."  
"What do you mean he's not my son?"

"Just what I said Ron: he's not yours." Ron's face switched from confused to absolutely murderous.

"You cheated on me?" He roared. his face redder than it ever had been before. He stepped toward the brunette witch who stiffened her back, ready for whatever her husband decided to throw at her.

"It's not like you haven't done the same to me. Ronald."

"What are you implying, witch?" The red head's voice was dangerously low.

"Well it's not like…" She didn't get to finish.

"We all know that you haven't been faithful, little brother. The whole family just turns their heads hoping that one day you'll change your ways." Hermione's husband turned to her onetime lover, though he didn't know that bit yet, and sent him a level glare.

"Wotcher, George. What do you think you're doing here? In my home?" George smirked, glad for such a perfect way to let the truth out.

"If you must know, I'm here meeting my son."

"Really? Where is he?" Ron had never been the fastest broom in the cupboard but when he was drunk it was even worse.

"Right here." The older Weasley clasped Hugo's thin shoulder.

"But…" ONe could see the thoughts working themselves out on Ron Weasley's face. It took him a bit of time but he finally got everything to click in place. He turned his gaze on his wife. "You cheated on me. With my brother."

"Yes. I did. And I loved every minute of it." Hermione didn't know why, but she wanted to rub the whole mess in her husband's face as much as she could. She was so tired of her marriage and her husband. All she wanted was to take her children and live with the love of her life. "George, let's go. Hugo has a bag packed in his room we'll need to grab."

"Wait, where do you think you're going?" Ron's hand shot out to grasp at his wife but George hexed him before he got the chance.

"Don't you ever even try to touch her again. You lost her, Ronald. A long time ago. Get over it." Ron was silent for a moment but then silently nodded.

The trio left the room quickly, wanting to start their new lives. Hermione wrote to her daughter at Hogwarts who was happy to hear the news.

"I'm glad this all worked out then," George stated as he slid behind Hermione, his hands moving around her waist as she leaned against the balcony railing. She smiled and leaned back into his embrace.

"I've missed you so much, George." The way she said his name had him shivering in delight.

"Well I certainly think it's time for us to get reacquainted with each other, don't you?" He started to pull her into the bedroom but she stopped him. "What's wrong, Mione?"

"I love you, George." She whispered softly. The red haired man took her face gently in his hands, much like he had done earlier with his new-found son.

"Hermione, I love you too. To Hogwarts and back." And with that, he kissed her.


End file.
